Decay
by jrchandlerfan1
Summary: Thirteen year old Sam runs away from her abusive father. Meanwhile, married couple Alexis Davis and Sonny Corinthos fight to save Kristina's life when she suffers from Leukemia. What will happen when Alexis and Sam's lives intertwine? Samlexis, Sexis, Davis Girls, Olivia, Dante
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, so I started this story 6 years ago and had posted it on . It is still in the works and I'm just getting back to it now. I thought I'd post it here too. I think Fanfics are just for fun so I'm not going back to edit it even though I see some places that could use it. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

Chapter 1

"GET BACK HERE YOUNG LADY RIGHT NOW!" The cashier chased the young thief until he ran out of breath. He looked up at the police officer who was standing there and pointed at the girl who was running ahead. "Catch that girl! She stole vodka from my store!"

The policeman turned and jumped in his car and chased after her. She kept looking back as the adreniline kept raising. He was catching up to her. Arriving at the train station, a freight train was just pulling away. She ran for it and jumped on board an unattended boxcar. The police officer watched as the train took off.

GHGHGH

"Kristina has a condition called rylodysplastic anemia. She's suffering bone-marrow failure and isn't manufacturing blood cells properly." The words left the doctor's lips, but she didn't understand.

"How serious is it?"

"Without proper treatment, it's life threatening. we're giving her a steroid to try and jump-start her red blood cell production. If that doesn't work, she'll need a bone marrow transplant."

GHGHGH

She dropped the bottle of vodka in her father's lap. "Here!"

He picked up the bottle with his greasy hands looking at the label. "I said I wanted Smirnoffs."

"That's all I saw, and the cashier caught me. He chased me. I had to work quick."

"After all I taught you, you can't even get one simple thing right!"

"Can I eat dinner now?"

"No! Go to your room!" He took the cap off the bottle and threw it at her. The cap hit her eye and she ran to her room. She looked in her dirty mirror and ran her finger over the cut on her eyebrow. "Why does he always do this?" She then ran her fingers over a small framed picture on her night table. "I will find you one day Danny. And it'll be just the two of us."She jumped when she heard yelling. She opened her door just a tad to see what was going on.

"Where is my money?" The large man had her father by his collar.

Her father took another sip from the bottle then wiped his sweaty lips. "I don't got it yet."

The man threw him to the ground "You are a pathetic waste of a life." He kicked him then left.

Once she knew the man was gone, she went out and kneeled by her father and poked him but he didn't move. Her jaw dropped "He's dead?"  
To the 13 year old, he looked dead. She sat there staring at him for about five minutes then started to smile. "I"M FREE!" She jumped up and ran to her room. She grabbed her raggedy backpack and threw in her two outfits, her dirty stuffed rabbit, and her picture of Danny. She ran through the living room jumping over her father to the kitchen and looked in their empty fridge to see if there was anything. She never knew what was in there because she wasn't allowed in the kitchen. All she could see was an opened bottle of beer and an apple sitting in the rusted refridgerator. She grabbed the apple then waltzed back out jumping over her father and to the door.  
She looked back one last time at him, then left closing the door behind never returning again.

GHGHGH

She kissed her 3 year old's forehead. "I love you so much baby girl."

"Momma, me hurt."

"I know sweetheart, the doctors are trying to help you feel better."

She pointed to her mother's belly and smiled. "Baby!"

"That's right." She took her toddler's hand and brought it to her stomach. "That's why you need lots of rest to get ready to be a big sister."

"Big sister!"

"That's right. Now how about you close your eyes and get some rest sweetie?"

"You right here?"

"Mommy will be right here when you wake up." Kristina closed her green eyes and her mother kissed her fingers. "I'll be right here."

The doctor walked in and looked at Kristina's vitals.

"Any improvement?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Alexis."

Alexis took a deep breath. "Does... does she need the transplant?"

They turned around and saw Sonny walk in and Alexis walked into his arms crying. "Shh shh... it's ok honey." He looked at the doctor.  
"Does she?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes. We need to start looking for a donor.

Sonny nodded. "Can my wife and I have a moment with our daughter?"

"Yes of course. I'll be back to check on her soon." he left to check on other patients.

Sonny and Alexis looked over at their weak little girl. "I can't lose her Sonny. I can't lose another child."

Sonny looked at her confused. "What do you mean ANOTHER child?"

GHGHGH

She slipped the banana under her shirt being sure that noone saw her then walked behind a lady who was reaching for a box of fruit loops. She dropped the banana in the lady's cart then crawled under the shelf and watched the lady walk away. She followed close behind while the lady checked out making sure noone saw her. The lady left the grocery store and headed to her car. The young girl would hide between cars, still following the lady. The lady took a couple of bags to put in the back seat of her car. That was her chance. The girl snuck up behind the cart and grabbed the banana out of one of the bags.

"Hi there."

Her eyes grew wide as she looked up at the lady. She was caught. She submitted, afraid of getting in trouble and handed over the banana and turned about to run off but the lady stopped her.

"Wait, don't leave without your banana." She handed her the banana. "Just be sure to ask next time" She winked at her and put the rest  
of the bags in the car then smiled at her and climbed in the driver's seat.

She stood there in shock as she heard the engine start. Then she quickly memorized the license plate number.

GHGHGH

[I]The crying burned her eardrums. She looked around the room. She was in a hospital bed. The crying wouldn't stop. "I'm coming baby."  
She climbed out of bed and held onto the walls as she walked toward the nursery. The crying kept getting louder and louder. She walked in the nursery and saw her baby laying in the incubator. "I'm coming sweetheart. I'm coming. She looked down and saw her baby with brown hair and brown eyes crying. But as she reached down to pick her up the incubator was sliding away. She went after it but the room  
kept getting wider and wider, and her baby kept sliding away but wouldn't stop crying. She started running as fast as she could after  
her baby but couldn't catch up. "I'm coming baby!" She kept calling. But she kept slipping further and further away from her. "I'm coming baby!"[I]

Alexis jumped up and Sonny put her arm around her. "It's ok Lex. It's ok. You just had a bad dream." he moved her hair out of her face  
and kissed her forehead. "Was it about Kristina?"

Alexis shook her head then looked around. "Kristina. I need to see her." She stood up.

Sonny stood up and stopped her "She's going for more tests, remember?"

Alexis nodded. "Oh.. yeah."

Sonny ushered Alexis to sit back down. "You never answered me before... what other child were you talking about?"

"I... uh..."

"Okay we need to find a donor... now." Dr Webber interrupted.

GHGHGH

She woke suddenly when she heard a noise. She looked up and there was a homeless man digging through the garbage disposal she was  
sleeping next to. She brought her knees to her chin afraid that the man would hurt her. He looked down at her. "What are you doing kid? The streets are no place for a kid like you." He climbed out of the garbage and walked away. She wiped some tears from her eyes then pulled out the banana from her backpack and ate it.

After she finished eating, the threw the banana peel in the garbage and started walking. She had no idea where she was going, but she was hoping she'd find that license plate go by on the road. She saw lots of cars go by. Some license plates even had other states written on them. She walked by a group of teenagers, who looked about her age and they were laughing. When they walked by her, one of  
the girls spoke loudly. "Like, eew... was that girl like born in a garbage truck or something?"

The other other girl replied. "I know right. Looks like she hasn't showered in like years." They continued on walking and she could hear them laughing. She sat down on the sidewalk and pulled out her stuffed rabbit hugging it, and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Did you call your dad and sister?" Alexis asked Sonny after they were tested.

"Yes, they're on their way."

Alexis nodded. "And I called my brother, he and Nikolas are coming to be tested... I can't believe this is happening..."

Sonny cupped her face in his hands. "I think you should go home and get some rest."

"Home? I don't wanna go home. I need to stay here. Kristina needs me."

"You've only slept like one hour in the passed 3 days. You need to be strong for Kristina. Please... go home and take a nap. Even  
if it's just for a couple hours."

Alexis rubbed her eyes. "You'll call me, if there's any changes?"

"You know I will." He pressed his lips to hers then ran his hand through her hair. "Get some rest Lex."

GHGHGH

"Happy Mothers day Mommy!" A young girl hugged her mother tightly as they sat on a park bench together.

"Awe thank you sweetie."

"Me and Daddy made this for you!" She handed her a cupcake with purple icing.

"Mmm, it looks delicious." She took a bite then set it down on the bench.

"I also got you a present mommy." She handed her a picture frame with a picture of the two of them in it. The mother looked at the picture with tears in her eyes then hugged her daughter close. "I love it sweetheart." Then she looked at her watch. "Daddy is probably looking for us. We should get going."

"Okay Mommy." They held hands and left the park. They forgot the cupcake sitting on the park bench. Sam had been watching them from behind a tree and saw the cupcake there. She ran over to the bench and picked up the cupcake looking at it sighing. "Happy birthday to me." and she took a bite out of it.

GHGHGH

"Dada, where mama?"

Sonny ran his hand through his daughter's curly brown hair. "She went home to take a nap princess. Then she'll be back."

"Nap like me?"

"Yes, just like you princess. Would you like to have a nap right now?"

Kristina yawned. "Sleepy..." She closed her little eyes and fell asleep. Sonny sat there watching her when Mike came in.

"how's she doing?"

Sonny looked at his father then down at Kristina. "Not good. She keeps getting weaker."

"Courtney and I were just tested, the nurse said we should know the results later this evening."

Sonny's voice started to crack as his eyes welled up. "Does Michael know yet?"

"Yes, I saw him this morning. Carly told him, and he's been asking to see Kristina."

"I would like to see him. I'm sure Kristina would too."

Mike put a reassuring hand on Sonny's shoulder. "I will go get him. I love you son." Sonny reached up and Mike pulled him into his embrace as his son cried.

GHGHGH

"Where are you Danny? Where did our mother take you?" Sam looked at her picture of her brother as she continued to walk. She would find her brother if it was the last thing she did. "How am I supposed to find you? I don't even know where I am." She ran over to a gas station and walked inside. She walked up to the counter and shyly asked the man "Where are we?"

The man looked at her funny. "Well Bensenhurst of course. Are you lost? Where are your parents?"

Sam looked at him then saw some free maps on the counter, grabbed one then ran out of the store. She opened the map of Bensenherst.  
"Bensenhurst, huh? Now where do i go from here."

GHGHGH

Alexis pulled out her old box of baby memories and plopped down on the chesterfield. She opened it and pulled out Kristina's baby picture. "Oh my sweet baby girl. You need to beat this." Then she pulled out a piece of Kristina's hair, and another piece of hair.  
"I should never have given you away sweetheart. I've never stopped thinking of you. But you are in a good home right now... you just have to be." She held the piece of hair next to her cheek for a few moments before sleep deprivation took over.

 _"Mommy? Mommy?" Alexis heard the sound of a girl's voice calling her, but she sounded older than Kristina. "Where are you Mommy?"_

 _"I'm here. Come to me sweetie." She looked around but it was pure darkness._

 _"Why did you let me go? Mommy, I need you."_

 _"I'm here, I can't see you."_

 _"I need you Mommy." The voice kept getting softer and further away. "Why didn't you want me? I need you Mommy... Why didn't you love  
me? Mommy... Mommy I need you..."_

GHGHGH

The elevator opened and Michael ran out followed by Mike. Michael ran over to Sonny and Sonny picked him up hugging him."There's my big boy!" Sonny messed up Michael's red hair with his hand.

"Daddy, why is Kristina sick? I can make her feel better."

"Aww I bet you can bud. Would you like to go see her?"

Michael nodded excessively. Yeah yeah!"

Sonny laughed. "Okay come on buddy." He looked back at Mike and nodded. "Thank you."

"Buddy, I want you to know that your sister isn't feeling well. But it's more than just like that cold you had the other week. So we have to be extra gentle with her, okay?"

"I understand Daddy. I am 7 now after all." He showed off 7 fingers.

Sonny giggled showing off his dimples. "Yes you are bud." They walked into Kristina's room and Sonny set Michael down on the chair next to Kristina's bed.

Michael looked at Kristina then up to their dad. "Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah, but she'll wake up soon. Why don't you hold her hand bud?"

"Okay." Michael reached his hand and placed it over Kristina's and she began to open her eyes.

"Michael!" She smiled at him.

"Hi Krissy! You missed my baseball game the other night. I caught a pop fly!" Michael kept on telling Kristina all about his baseball  
and all the things she had been missing while she was in the hospital.

GHGHGH

"Fowl ball!" Sam heard suddenly as she was reaching a park. She saw a ball diamond and a bunch of boys playing. She walked nearer when the ball was hit her way. She immediately reached up and grabbed it in her hand. One of the boys ran over to her.

"Hey there, thanks for catching our ball. Do you play?"

Sam shrugged.

"Well you caught that fly ball, most girls can't even catch one with a glove on. Come join us" He took her hand and pulled her along. "Come on it's our turn up to bat."

"Hey hey, what are you doing Dante, that's a chick!" One of the boys asked him.

"Yeah but I can tell this is no ordinary chick."


End file.
